beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Beacon Hills
, |region= , CA |factions=Beacon Hills Pack |controlled=Beacon Hills Pack |link=http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Beacon_Hills |where=the Teen Wolf Wikia }} Overview= Beacon Hills is a small but well-developed city with a population of about 30,000 people. It serves as the seat of Beacon County, which has a total population of around 500,000 people. Generally well-maintained and reasonably affluent, the town offers a surprisingly diverse population and a mixture of very modern living mingled with a touch of small-town charm. Once a major industrial center, the city has become much more residential in nature in recent decades. The result is that many buildings in the city are now abandoned, especially a number of old warehouses and the Old Railway Station. Location Located 15 miles inland from the Pacific Ocean, it can be found in northern California along State Road 115, which runs between the coastal State Road 1 and US Route 101. The city lies roughly three and a half to four hours north of San Francisco by car. Geography In terms of terrain, the town exists in a small valley and is largely surrounded by woodlands. Bisected, north to south, by the East Hills River, Beacon Hills can be roughly divided into "West Hills," west of the river, and the "Downtown" area, east of the river. This effectively devices the major residential part of town from its commercial center. The town's industrial area and rail yards are located south of its downtown section. It is bordered by the Beacon Hills Preserve to the west, and Beacon Lake can be found southwest of the city limits. Supernatural Beacon Despite seeming like a typical, even idyllic, northern California town, Beacon Hills is also a kind of supernatural beacon, drawing mysterious beings and creatures of all sorts to it. Unbeknownst to many, this is largely because of a major nexus of magical energy, The Nemeton, which is located in the nearby preserve. This has led to the city having a higher-than-normal rate of mysteries and unsolved crimes, especially disappearances, but nonetheless the county sheriff maintains a solid reputation for excellence. Notes * Beacon Hills exists within the 707 area code. * East of the river, the zip code is 95921. * West of the river, the zip code is 95931. * Outside the city, the Beacon County zip code is 95351. * Several known streets are Forrest Hill Park, Gafner Boulevard, Woodbine Lane, and Cliver Road * The local newspaper is the Beacon Hills Chronicle. * Local children and teens attend the Beacon Hills Public School. * While the city lacks a four-year university, Beacon Hills College is a respectable community institution. * Beacon County, Beacon Hills, and this version of State Road 115 are purely fictional, and no exact location is given for these in the show's canon. We have chosen to place the city, on our map, near the real life location of Fort Bragg at 39°28'17.7"N by 123°30'02.3"W. The "West Hills River" roughly corresponds to the real life location of North Fork Hayworth Creek. |-| Map= |-| Points of Interest= }}} | order=ascending | addeditdate=false | allowcachedresults=true | shownamespace=false | noresultsheader=\n''Coming soon!'' | columns= } | rowcolformat=width=450px}} |-| Appearances= Category:Location